


This is Going to Break Your Heart

by LovelyLessie



Series: To Live, Not to Exist [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff, some angst, lots of hurt/comfort, and all Destiel. Pieces mostly set in the same universe as "To Live, Not to Exist" and based on the music in my playlist of the same name. Chapters are likely to be edited with additional ficlets and artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

You were lost when you met him.

That’s what they say, anyways, but they’re wrong. You were found when you met him. Or he was.

Maybe you both were.

Because before that you had been lost.

He was broken when you found him, but you tried to fix him and you think that somehow it’s changed you—given you a purpose other than the one you spent his entire life waiting to fulfill. A purpose you wish you could have begun years before.

He was very badly broken, but you think maybe if you try you can put him back together.


	2. Picture So Pretty

It’s something Dean Winchester has never felt before, and he’s not used to it. It feels like it’s happening too fast sometimes, like his old life is collapsing around him and he doesn’t know where to go from here, like he’s getting dragged along in the whirlwind of change and happiness and this other life he never realized he wanted before.

He is not sure how it happened, but on those mornings with sunlight streaming through the curtains, when they sit on the couch drinking coffee, when he looks over at Cas and the sunlight glimmers golden in the fallen angel’s dark hair and bright blue eyes, he thinks maybe it doesn’t matter.

There is a difference, he realizes, as he watches Cas stir sugar into his coffee, between loving, and being in love.


	3. Morning Song

Dean wakes up to see sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains, and he can’t help smiling at it. There’s something about it that he thinks is almost symbolic—Sunday morning light slipping through white curtains over a clean window in a cream-colored wall in a house that’s his, a house he calls home.

He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to having a house to call home.

Slowly, he sits up, yawning and stretching. Beside him, Cas is still sleeping, his mouth open a little, his face shadowed with stubble. Dean grins and reaches over to ruffle his already-tousled hair before rolling over and getting to his feet.

Before he can take a step, a hand grabs his arm, and he turns to see Cas looking up at him with one sleepy blue eye.

“Stay,” he says, and Dean laughs. Cas lets go of his arm, only to grab him around the waist and pull him back into bed.

“Okay, okay,” Dean agrees, sliding his feet back under the covers, and settles into his place again as his fallen angel curls up against him, face buried in his shoulder, one arm thrown over his chest as if to keep him there forever.


End file.
